


Doctor Who: The Warning Song - ElevenxClara (Whouffle!)

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, elevenxclara, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: The Doctor and Clara haven't traveled very much together, so there still getting used to one another when the Tardis picks up an Alien signal with an attached riddle. Suddenly, Clara and the Doctor must stop a monstrous planet eater from killing a species that uses singing to communicate emotions!





	1. Chapter 1

The Warning Song

Part 1

A Possible Doctor Who Episode

By: Cutegirlmayra(Hey, so, my friend convinced me to do a ClaraxEleven fan fiction. And though I wanted to wait a bit to learn more about Clara's character, I knew in my heart that with all the new fans with her, that I couldn't miss the growing need for a love story. This is not a love story… but a love adventure! There's only just one requirement, that you feel it's epic beyond compare!)

"Clara, Clara? Where are you?!…. Can't even keep a decent location mark on this-" As the Doctor swung in his seat with his engineering goggles strapped tightly on him under the Tardis's main control room, he scanned with his handy, dandy sonic-screwdriver around to try and get a fixed location of Clara's energy waves.

However, before he could get a good reading on any humanoid energy pattern, Clara swung her head into view and smiled cockily at him from the stair case that led down to his location. "Yes Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked with sincere concern, but a touch more curiosity.

"Ah, there you are, you tricky kitty. Where have you been, eh? I thought I told you to get me that Zippity-zappy contraption from the storage." the Doctor took his goggles off and looked directly at Clara while talking before something sparked wildly next to him and made his focus turn back to the Tardis.

"Oh.. Right… I couldn't find it." Admitted Clara, not really moving a inch, but having a confused and a bit disappointed look on her face.

"Couldn't find it? But I even drew it for you!" the Doctor again looked to Clara, and the same sparks began to fly all around him. "Alright, Alright! Calm down, old girl. Stop demanding attention, no need to get jealous." the Doctor turned back to the Tardis and began to work on her again.

"Not the tool, silly. The storage. And did you just call your spaceship a girl?" Clara began to finally move down the stairs with a bounce in her step, before standing a little ways away from the Doctor and having a funny look on her face to him. "Seems you have a strange fetish for mechanical time instruments…"

"Beg your pardon, Clara. But the Tardis is a breathing, living thing!… minus the breathing, I'm pretty sure it doesn't do that…" He put the goggles back on but the sparks flared up again and he took them off again. "Oh, I get it." smiling, he turned back to Clara with blushing cheeks. "I think she likes to see my eyes!" he turned back and started working again.

"Doctor…" Clara rolled her eyes and swung her arms around as she walked over and leaned down against some stacked up boxes of tools the Doctor had laying around. "Where are we going next anyway? Since Las Vegas didn't really work out so well."

"Hey, that's not my fault!" the doctor looked up at Clara again before down and back into the matrix of the Tardis. "Minor miscalculation,…. either that,… or she knew better than me…"

"Come again?"

"Oh nothing, listen, Clara!" the doctor jumped hurriedly off his swing and began to toss his contraptions that he used as tools on the new Tardis into the boxes. "I have a brillant idea!" he dashed up the stairs. "Come quickly!"

Clara giggled and then sighed, "Well, finally some action around here." Clara quickly followed him upstairs, "I was beginning to think you'd work on the Tardis for forever-…" As Clara made her way up to the top deck, she noticed the Doctor's sly grin on his face. "…Doctor..? What are you planning?"

"Clara," the Doctor swung his foot up and down on the ground cutely as he looked to the floor and then up to Clara again. "Did you know I danced with the first Queen of England? Before she went all… religious." he flipped out his sonic-screwdriver with a go-lucky grin, and moved away from the Tardis slightly. Then, flashed it on as the Tardis began to play old ballroom dancing music.

"Oh? Did you?" Clara had a curious but witty look on her face, as if sensing where this was going.

"Well, Well, Doctor. I wouldn't have thought a clumsy man as yourself would be such an exquisite dancer. Tell me your secret. Oh, and Doctor, no excuses." Clara turned gracefully as the Doctor and her danced an old English dance.

"Well~ I did spend sometime in the old Balls of Victorian London's aristocrats. Nothing really to brag about though…" he suddenly dipped her, making her let out a shockfull "Oh!"

"Or are there..?"

"D-Doctor! This is a little much isn't it?"

"Much? Now asking you to dance the salsa, or the cha-cha, possibly even the tango would have been much." he moved her back up and let her go. Tugging on his coat and then fixing his bow tie, he slyly added, "And the Macarena was suppose to be plan B."

"Good second."

Suddenly, the Tardis stopped playing the music and instead seemed to blink it's lights.

"Doctor, what is that?" Clara moved to the Tardis's monitors. The Doctor rushed to it but Clara had beaten him to it. Having a mini tissy with his hands and arms as he noticed Clara had taken the one he was going for, he quickly diverted to the secondary one on the other side. Sliding across the sleek floor and then moving the monitor to face him, he studied the screen. "Doctor?"

"I know. It's a signal placed as a written riddle. Or at least, that's what it's translating too.." the Doctor tapped and then flicked the screen. "It seems to me.. Like I've got mail." he slightly chuckled.

"Mail? Out here in space?" Clara moved around the radius of the Tardis to stand beside the Doctor and examine his side of the monitor. The Doctor took a quick glance at Clara and then dashed to the other monitor, causing Clara to be confused and run to him again, almost rushing into him.

"Yes, even space has a type of Email." The doctor explained.

"So… is it junk mail?" Clara inquired.

"Oh Clara,… space doesn't have 'junk' mail…." the Doctor tapped the screen again as it changed slightly. "Red Warning" the Doctor read, then put his fist to his lips, contemplating it. "….Hmm…" he dashed over to his other monitor, repeating the words, "Red Warning… Red warning…"

As he did so, Clara looked at him from the other side, "Well… what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Clara looked at him, dumbfounded. "You mean you honestly, really don't know?"

"Yes, Clara. That's what I said."

The Doctor rushed back to some buttons and flipped some other do-hickeys and ran to the opposite monitor near Clara again.

"So…Your properly stumped then." Clara smiled, and turned around, leaning on the side of the Tardis's round panel. "Well, it was bound to happen I suppose."

The Doctor looked up, a slight glare and disgust in his face, "What was bound to happen?"

"Oh you know, the smartest man in the universe being stumped and all. I just didn't figure it would happen this early…."

"What? Now you listen here…" the Doctor pointed an accusing finger at Clara, waving it around as he approached her in long strides before the Tardis's lights started blinking again. "Ohhh…" he ran back to the monitor as Clara giggled. She looked to the floor and then scrolled her eyes up as she noticed something funny on the Screens around the Tardis showing the galaxy outside from them.

"Doctor..?"

"Not now Clara, I'm receiving the same message… strange. We should only be receiving this signal if we're close to the source, but… checking the background of the signal,… the signal ends after the message is sent. It's so fast, I can't track it. Unlike most signals, this one doesn't stick around…" the Doctor placed his hands on his hips, making his coat move slightly back as he pondered quite hard while staring at the foreign message.

"Doctor."

"There must be someone sending it!" he quickly pushed more buttons again.

Clara rolled her eyes and quickly fast-stepped over to the doctor. "Eh? What are you-?!" the Doctor was then pulled by the scruff of the Doctor's coat near his elbow as she pulled him along and finally pointed to the window screen. "Clara, I'll have a witty argue with you later, right now I-" she squished his face with her fingers, making him shut up as she moved his face to where her finger was pointing. The Doctor looked stunned as he watched one of the star's blink exactly three times.

"…It's red…" Clara spoke up suddenly, letting the doctor's face go and folding her arms, smugly.

"And it's Blinking… exactly three times…" the Doctor took one step toward the screen, cautiously. "And it's a warning." he turned around and pulled a lever. The Tardis shook as it began to move.

"Woah! Doctor!" Clara waved her arms around, trying to gain balance, as she lunged backward for the Control panel for support.

"Red is for the star, Three is the warning!" the Doctor concluded. "Get ready, Amy!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, slamming his palm on a big button that glowed red as the Tardis moaned and spun off toward the Star.

"Amy..? Whose Amy..?" Clara moved up, wiping her hair back and puffing out some breath to get some lose strands out of her face.

"Oh… Sorry… old habits." The Doctor was on the ground, also moving his hair back and getting up, then rubbing his hands together. "Righty-ho then." he looked back at Clara, "Let's investigate!" he saw Clara struggling to get up and "Oh!"ed as he quickly ran over to her help her up.

"My apologies, Clara. I forgot your not used to the Tardis's, sometimes, rough landing."

"Offph! Sometimes?" Clara exasperatedly let out.

"There, there." The Doctor kissed his hand and then smacked it on her forehead. "No harm done, the Tardis just seems to not be quite fond of my new tinkerings."

"You sure it's your 'Tinkerings' and not your new 'Assistant'?" Clara stumbled up as the Doctor opened the door and walked out.

"'Assistant'?! Oh, Clara, come on. The Tardis always likes my companions." just as the Doctor finished the sentence, Clara had made her way right to the edge of the Blue police box when the door, forcefully, slammed against her and literally pushed her out and to the ground. The Doctor turned around, with an innocently unaware smile on his face, before freaking out and scrambling to help her up again. "Oh dear! And you called me the clumsy one?"

"Doctor… your 'Girl' Tardis seems to-"

"Hold on…" the Doctor sniffed the air, "Huh, this Star seems to be more of a planet. Heh, get a load of that Clara, a Starish planet! And it's blinking!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Warning Song

Part II

By: Cutegirlmayra(So… I've been having Whouffle/cleven/cloctor feels, -seriously guys, we need to think of an official name here-, and well.. After getting more research, I made this~ also, to one of my reviews, Whose says I'm NOT Moffat? XDDD cause the name gives it away right?! lol, sorry, actually, I really loved that comment. thank you ^^ and don't stop them! please?)

The Doctor began running around the starish planet helplessly intrigued at everything he came into contract with. Pointing his Sonic screw-driver at it, he made Clara almost smile at his childish behaviors.

"So…? What have you found, then?" she asked, after letting him survey the area in peace for a moment or two.

"Fascinating! What a rich soil," he picked up some soil near a purple bush and let it fall from his hands. Once lifted into his hand, the dirt became like sand and stopped blinking. It changed it's color to a maroon like red and the Doctor looked seriously around at the ground. "Something is sending a signal to the earth, causing it to light up like a beacon. But to have one on this kind of scale! Glorious!" the doctor got up, spreading his arms wide and taking large strides like a mad man around the area.

"But for what cause? They must have a reason for such a huge warning sign, right?"

"Exactly, good observation Clara." The doctor came back, pounding his sonic screw driver playfully in his hands and then giving Clara his signature grin. "Now then, let's see what all the fuss is about, yes?" he offered her his hand.

She smiled, "Another adventure then, ay?" she took his hand, looking a little flirty.

"Well, you never know when a world needs to be saved, am I right?!" he eagerly took it, and then dragged her along as he made his way to what his Sonic screw-driver was telling him had civilization.

The land was almost desertly, and was still blinking rather brightly. The winds roared and there seemed to be no water really anywhere. When the doctor first saw a hill, he figured that over it would be a crater of some kind with a town below.

"According to my data, woah.." he leaned slightly to the side, having lost his balance on a dune they were steeply on. Causing him and clara to have to regain form for a moment, "There seems to be a lot of people living in this area, ahhh-!" he almost tripped and went backwards, he failed his free hand about, but clara still had the other so she pulled him back up. "Thanks, love." he smiled to her, huffing and puffing at the long walk they just had.

"No problem, doctor. Watch your footing, now." she didn't really think much of the 'love' part, but the Doctor was kinda hoping for a blush…

Once they got to the top of the dune and then crawled the rest of the way up the small bump on the top, which he loving called a hill, they looked over to see lines and lines of what looked to be people just staring at each other from each side.

"D-doctor… they look like humans.." Clara squinted her eyes. "Like the little girl."

"Nope, haha! There emothians!" he exclaimed in a excited whisper, and then ducked his head again while looking the people over.

"E- what?" Clara questioned.

"Emothians! They live off of emotional energy produce from feeling creatures. Huamns, for example." he gave her a quick side-nod and smiled again. "I haven't seen some in… oh let's say.. A thousand years actually. Wow, was I that young?" he seemed to look up and reminisce when suddenly a loud melody was sung by people on the other side of the line.

"Doctor…."

"Yes, Clara?"

"…Are they singing..?"

"Yes, Clara. They are singing."

"…Why..? Is it another God again?"

"No, no. that's there language. They sing to channel there emotions through one another."

"You mean express." Clara corrected him.

"No, I mean channel." The doctor looked to Clara, holding up the hand that was previously holding hers and seeming like he was going to explain a concept to her. "They quite literally 'give' or 'show' how there feeling by singing to you. The part of the mind that hears is then effected with the vibrations, causing the part of your brain that produces feelings too-" he noticed he had lost her and rolled his eyes. "In part, they make you feel what they want you to feel. And that's how they communicate, not through pretty words, but pretty music." he smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the song.

"Oh…" Clara mimicked the Doctor and tried to listen to the loud and kinda scary song. "…Why isn't the TARDIS translating this to me?"

"Shh, Clara! I can't translate if I can't hear the song…"

"But doctor, only a few moments ago, I was speaking Russian."

"The Emothians language is untranslatable because it IS emotion itself! There are many languages in the alien tongue that can't be translated. For example, my own." he looked back to the people. "hang on.." he poped his head higher up. "that's not a war formation is it?" he suddenly took a moment to think about this…. And then was off running down the dune shouting, "No-no-no-no-no, not while I'm here! Hello!~ I knew your ancestors! They were friendly!" he said the last line, while flailing his arms around to not lose balance, with a since of hope that they're ancestors would be too. "Come on, Clara!" he finally called.

"D-Doctor! Wait!" Clara tried to crawl up but some dirt morphed into sand under her pressure for causes that were unknown to her as she yelped and started rolling down the dune.

The doctor turned around in a bit of horror, as the shocked humanoid people looked to them and stopped there singing. However, some starting singing a sound that sounding like they were shocked or curious by the newcomers.

The doctor ran a little back up and stopped Clara from rolling off, however, he fell over in this act and kind of laughed as he was pushed over by her veracity. "Ha, I can't take you anywhere, now can I?" he teased, having her laying over him from an angle.

"Offph! Doctor, shut up." Clara said, frustrated and wanting to get off of him.

A warrior approached them, and held a hand out to them, and began to sing a calm but assertive song. "Oh my! Doctor! Why am I suddenly feeling like I'm being questioned?!"

"Cause you are." the doctor got up and straightened his bow tie and then tugged on his coat. "Right then, I'm the Doctor. This is Clara. However, I'm pretty sure you might of heard of me more than her." the warrior crocked his head back and to the side, giving them a suspicious look. He sang another song and the Doctor shimmered a little as he acted as though he was being tickled. "Feeling emotions involuntarily is kind of exciting!" he said suddenly, then looked back to Clara to see her flustered look as she huffed and tried to fix her hair. She didn't seem one bit amused, and so he cleared his throat and tried a little harder to impress her. Turning to the Emothian, who was still singing slightly, he approached him with confidence and smiled, "Now then, why are you starting a war and sending a distress signal into space then, ay? Something you need help with? Emothians express feelings like a language," he began to walk around the warrior, and the warrior was so shocked and focusing so hard on reading the Doctor's emotions that he didn't stop him, just followed him with his hand. "War would be improbable if you can clearly express feelings, unless, someone or something has disturbed you enough to start conflicting with others feelings. Now tell me, what would turn a peaceful race of hippies into war monkey's hmm?" he stood in the middle of the two armies. "Well? Anyone want to fill me in?" no one answered, just whispered tunes to each other, like a crowd would mutter. "…alright then.." the doctor crocked his head with a crack. "LALALALALA~! LALA!" he started to sing, making Clara jump slightly in shock.

"LALALA~ LALA!" he lifted his arms up, as if he was the star in an opera, "LALA-" he turned around but the warrior Emothian punched him in the face and knocked him clear out, having the doctor fall smack down onto the ground.

"-oct….or….Do-!…..-or! DOCTOR!" fainted echoes were heard as the doctor slowly woke up, being in some sort of moving Arabian or Indian like cart. Where a leather was used as a vale as long pulls were on two side of a box in the center, and men were carrying these pulls on there shoulders, usually you would see it for royalty, but not this time…

"C-clara…? Clara!" the Doctor spung up, as Clara moved slightly back. "Where are we?" the doctor turned over and looked around, trying to see the shadows through the leather vale.

"I don't know! But a little girl made me feel like I shouldn't be frightened… that's odd to say, isn't it?" Clara put her hand to her chest, not sure how to explain what the little girl had made her feel. "Doctor, why do they hold there hands up to you?"

"It's the signal wave, they point it to the source they're trying to feel or express feeling too. Like an antenna, but it's only for directional purposes, the music is still what counts." the doctor got up, since the box was a large rectangle and the leather all hand stitched he tried to peek through the lose holes. "Ah… seems were in a cavaan of sorts. They taking us somewhere…"

"Doctor, where are we? Or more properly, what are we in?" Clara seemed to demand to know, still crotched down. She moved her arms up and down to show her discomfort at being carried, having the whole cart thing bounce made her fall over and her and the doctor bounce a bit.

"Seems were in a Litter, or Gama, Sedan chair, Jiao, Norimono. Whatever language you want it in, sweetheart. Now stand back." the doctor stood back and kicked the leather out, making the people outside let out a song of fear and fright as he looked to Clara with an outstretched hand, "Come on then!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Warning Song Part III

By: Cutegirlmayra (Ugh, I've had so many whouffle feels that nothing else matters and everything hurts so good…~ so, I haven't been writing stories. No, instead, I've been preoccupied on tumblr. Terribly, not, sorry. But Whouffle does that to the best of us. Now then, I think I'll write the next chapter, since the last episode is going to be released this week and I can't contain my sorrow nor excite(and fear) on this. Here ya go!)

Clara nodded and took his hand, as he pulled her up, the tight and uncomfortable space forced her to stand rather tightly close next to him. "Um..uh… D-doctor?"

"Not now, Clara! Angry aliens!" he ripped the leather out and then turned around to her, "Oh! Oooh, that's what- oh, um… here just… ow!" he fidgeted a little as he tried to move so she could get out first, not wanting to make this anymore awkward. The problem was, the more he moved, the more the other side of the cart's leather veil began to break. Finally, the doctor heard a tear near his elbow and gulped quietly. "Oh dear…" it broke and he fell, but was able to manage holding on to the two sides with his hands. Outside, the people sang some more of the same terrified and panicky song. The men holding the cart began to run faster, seeing the Doctor was trying to escape. By this time, they had successfully transferred the Doctor and Clara to there city, which looked like millions of villages all squished onto one plot of ground. In the far back, looked like a large temple that Aztecs or Mayan people would of built on earth. But of course, some alien details were included, making it slightly different…

"Doctor-Woah!" Clara stuck her head out and almost fell out too, but she grabbed one side of the cart as it began to bounce more from the rushing Emothians.

"C-ar-ar-ar-a!" The Doctor's bouncing head screamed, trying to get her attention.

"H-ho-ol-ol-d on-on!" Clara bent down while bouncing and grabbed the Doctor's coat, with a huge gust of energy, she was able to use a bounce from the cart to help fling him back inside.

"AHHH! OFFPH!" the Doctor and Clara had been thrown back into the cart as the Emothians stopped at the temple's steps. Three women and a small girl suddenly started to repair the leather by clipping on other layers. The Doctor was turned to the side of Clara as they both slowly, but weakly dizzy, sat up. The Doctor saw the ladies tying the leather and quickly tried to protest, "What..? Wait! No-no-no-no-no-..!" When he was about to stop them, the little girl lifted her hand and he suddenly stopped.

"Doctor? Doctor! What's wrong?" Clara got up, using the Doctor's shoulder to assist her as she held her aching head and shook him a bit.

"It's the little girl, she's making me feel compliable!" he couldn't take his eyes off the little girl, as she contently looked to the two of them and continued a lovely, and entrancing melody.

Clara began to feel it too, and slowly removed her hand off of the Doctor's shoulder and watched involuntarily as the women patched the leather the Doctor had broken through.

Not to long after the gruesome rickety rockety movements of the cart up the steps of the temple, the Emothians took Clara and the Doctor out and tied there hands behind there backs. Clara tried not to panic but the little girl stepped up again and raised her hand. Again, the Doctor and Clara weren't even able to speak, but were entranced by the little girl's sudden song of contentment and reassurance.

"D-Doctor..?" Clara seemed to be able to muster out a word.

"Yes, Clara?" the Doctor responded after smacking his lips twice.

"I don't think I like… having emotions forced upon me." she stated, as the Emothians moved them into the main throne room of the temple, or so it seemed.

"Me neither, Clara.. And emotions were hard enough for me." he mumbled back in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

The Emothians untied there hands and sang a song to what looked like there chief king. The chief king stroked his small beard and looked to the two strange creatures. The little Emothian girl stopped singing and the Doctor and Clara moved freely again, shaking themselves free of the hold she had on them, and sighed in relief at the same time.

"… Well, then… what are they doing now?" Questioned Clara, looking around at them.

"I'm guessing, from the lack of animal and/or wild life around here, that there studying us for a moment before decided if we're a threat or a blessing." concluded the Doctor. "I mean, let's face it Clara. What would a Human do if an Alien landed on there planet?"

"…experiment on them..?" Clara weakly looked to the Doctor, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Ha, no. Not this time. They don't seem to have the right resources too-" suddenly the Doctor was cut off when he realized that the Chief King had silenced the people, and, holding out his hand, he moved it around to let the people know what he was planning, singing a 'not so promising' song to the Doctor's well-trained ear. Then, slowly lowered his hand and smiled to the Doctor and Clara.

"Uh-oh…" The Doctor stepped back a moment, seeming to be frightened now too.

"W-what?"

"You may have been right, Clara. They're going to experiment on us."

"W-what do you mean, Doctor!? You just said-!"

"I know what I just said!" the Doctor tried to turn around a make a run for it when the people's spears forced him to return back to Clara's side. "But they know they can control us with there emotions… that we are feeling beings."

"Like themselves right? So we should be the same-"

"EEEhh, wrong." the Doctor mimicked a buzzer and quickly grabbed her hand, patting it as if trying to calm her down. But really, the motion was more for him then her. "They have an immunity to being controlled by emotions, it's part of their genetic make up." he leaned down and kissed her hand and looked nervously around again. "We're going to turn into Saturday night live. The big event you may ask? living puppeteering."

Suddenly, the Chief king, who had long feathers in his big, golden hat and a long ancient looking robe that seemed similar to Egyptian like clothing, got up with a giddy expression on his face. He first swung his hand to the Doctor, and the Doctor was flung back a bit, his body flinching to the left slightly.

"Doctor!? What's wrong?!" Clara slowly moved back and away from him.

"Ohhhh, I'm resisting!" he flinched again to the right. "OOOOOH, this feels weird! Kinda hurts a bit too, OH-HO!" suddenly he spun around and the crowd laughed. He fell to the ground and looked a bit shocked. "Clara…" he said, having his face squished to the ground.

"Y-yes?" Clara was still moving away from him, still unsure of what to do.

"Anything I say or do in the next few minutes,…uugh, means nothing at all, alright?" his body suddenly started to shake as he suddenly flung himself up off the ground.

"Doctor!"

"Can't fight it anymore..!" The Doctor closed his eyes shut as the chief king let out a long note. Then, the Doctor suddenly seemed to beam with giddy joy.

"LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" he looked around, with a happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "IT'S GORIOUS! JUST GORIOUS! DON'T YOU THINK SO, CLARA?!" he skipped around the circle, in complete and utter bliss, as the Emothians held out there hands and laughed or sang joyful tunes along with him. He commented on the beautiful agriculture and how he was considering staying to explore the beauty of the planet more. On and on he went, praising the planet that had entrapped them and blinked a scary light.

The Chief stopped singing and chuckled, as the feeling of delight lingered in the doctor for a moment.

He danced and suddenly started gasping for air as the smile left his face, "Well.. That was rude…hehe.." he said, suddenly smiling again. "Clara, he's after you next, get ready." The Doctor bent over and tried to regain his breath from the skipping and leaping while prancing and dancing to and fro that he had just done moments ago. He pointed to Clara from behind him and let himself gain his composure.

"M-me!? Oh, no. no-no-no-no! you tell him to stop this, NOW!" Clara seemed more frightened then ever as she ran backwards trying to escape, holding her hand out and shaking it as if to non-verbally tell the chief king she wanted nothing to do with this game.

"Let it go, Clara. They'll be bored with us soon enough and know we're not a threat." the Doctor tried to reassure her, slowly getting up from pushing off his knees.

"Your lying!" she tried to move the spears but the Emothians just laughed and turned the spikes over to the stick sides and pushed her back. "OFFPH!" she fell over and glared at them. "Doctor… just promise me it will be okay."

"…I'll keep you safe and alive…"

Clara nodded, knowing that wasn't a lie and getting up, closing her eyes as the Chief King began to sing and moved his hand to her location.

Clara suddenly started to cry, "WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE!? THIS ISN'T FUN AT ALL, AND… AND… MY HAIR! WHHAAA." Clara started balling, making the Doctor freak out and look around.

"Clara?"

"OH, SHUT UP!" she started to wipe her nose on her sleeve and cry harder now. The Doctor ran then, as quickly as he could to her and grabbed her from behind.

"There, there. Shush, your alright." he tried to comfort her, stroking her hair and looking around at the laughing Emothians, but he didn't seem to help him as she let herself fall to the ground again.

"There laughing at me-he-he…Uhhhwwaaahaha…" She hit the ground with her hands and teared up some more, wailing a bit now. "I'm so useless." she sniffed, "I can't help you, or assists you… whatever it is I'm meant to do, I CAN'T!" she whined, getting angry with herself and then placing her hands over her face.

"No, no, no, Clara, clara…" the Doctor gave up trying to get her to stand and just knelt next to her, pulling out a handkerchief and giving it a good whip in the air and then having her take it. "You're a great companion!" he almost cooed the words out, but lovingly tried to comfort her.

"I…I am..?" she took the handkerchief and blew her nose into it. "But I don't do anything but follow you around.."

"Nonsense!" the Doctor smiled and sat down next to her, "Why, you're a clever girl! You've been helpful to me from the get-go. Honest, ya have." he said, reassuring her. "And besides, I need someone to keep me from being lonely… and your…" he looked at her for a moment, as she looked at him with tear stricken eyes, holding the handkerchief up to her face to hide half of her face that was below the nose. Still, her watery eyes sparkled and glistened as the Doctor's hearts seemed to melt suddenly. A bright and cheery smile formed on his face as he said, "..Well, your perfect, Clara…" he whispered gently out, and crocked his head to the side slightly, seeing a piece of daring hair was obscuring his lovely view of her eyes as she seemed to smile and giggle slightly at his words. Without much thinking, he moved the hair,…. Then suddenly freaked out and seemed to smack his hand, scolding it and glaring at it with an accusing finger.

"Doctor… do you mean that?" She wiped her eyes and smiled, "Or was he controlling you too?"

"Your back?" the Doctor looked a bit stunned.

"Hehe,… I think the big guy is more interested in your feelings right now then controlling and manipulating mine." she pointed to the Chief King.

The Chief King's eyes were full of sympathy and he started to tear up slightly too. The Doctor's eyes widened and he tried to brush it off as he looked away and tugged out his coat. "Emhm." but his embarrassment only escalated when the entire crowd was holding there hands out in his direction, all smiling with tears forming in their eyes.

"Oh… Shut up." he spat out,….. blushing.

"Doctor.. Why can't we communicate to them what we're feeling? When they can obviously read are emotions quite efficiently." Clara started to wonder, looking around at them and slowly getting up on one knee.

"Well, Clara. I tried that, and they punched me… hard to be specific." The Doctor rubbed his face, and was sorta glad Clara changed the subject. But with the feeling gone, the Chief King got bored again and began to whisper a melody, one that Clara couldn't hear…

"Well, let's be frank, your singing was alright, but you can't just blurt out stuff like, 'La, la, la.' there's no meaning in those words. And without meaning, there emotionless. Ah-ha! Doctor! What if we sang a real song! The lyrics would convey meaning for us, causing us to convey emotion to them!" she turned around, happy again and for her conclusion on the matter as the tears were gone from her eyes. But something odd had happened with the Doctor. "Doctor..?" Clara was suspicious and slightly confused, before slowly looking up to the Chief King and seeing his lips moving. "..Doctor..?"

"You truly are clever, Clara… so…clever…" the Doctor slowly started to move toward her.

"D-Doctor?" Clara slowly moved away, but the Doctor made his way up and over her, leaning down slightly.

"You know, I don't believe I ever told you how completely adorable your height is to me… Or the fact that your mystery is quite… well,.." he shrugged as he looked up, and then back down with a sly smile, "Time-Consuming. I mean… I practically think about it every day…"

"My what?! Doctor! Get off of me!" she tried to get him off, but he was so strong all of a sudden. He grabbed her wrist and forced her down again, the Crowd seemed to 'Aw' the gesture as Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh no…".

Seeing as The Doctor and her… well, mostly her, might never get out of this mess, Clara just stopped moving and stared unamusingly at the Doctor.

"Well,… you don't seem very pleased."

"Not. In the Slightest." Clara blinked her eyes slowly, waiting for the Chief King to take a breath or something. But he kept singing away.

"You know, I don't like the whole plan we've got set out." he suddenly moved off of her, shocking her a bit as she got up.

"What do you… mean?" her eyes followed his movements cautiously as he got up, she also thought it best not to stay down near the floor any longer either.

"Why every Wednesday?" he turned around, pouting with a bit of fit coming on. "I mean, you could live in the Tardis. That's what all the other companions did." he stuffed his hands in pockets and huffed around, then suddenly took them out and folded them. "You're my companion! why do you have to nanny those kids anyway?"

"I'm sorry." Suddenly spoke up Clara, getting a bit angry at his attitude all of a sudden, and surprisingly for real. "But I supposed you we're looking for a friend, not hiring for a babysitter." she glared at him slightly.

"Hey, hey now. Don't get mad! I should of known… bringing the kids into the conversation would make you snap.." he mumbled the last bit after trying to calm her down.

"You-What?!" now she was getting ticked off. "Oui! You just assaulted me, and now all of sudden your, 'Oh, Clara doesn't notice me. She's all about the actual children that need her'. Really!? Your going to act like this? How old are you, again?"

The crowd was loving this, they laughed and laughed as the chief king had to stop singing for a moment to regain his breathe.

"WOAH!" the Doctor suddenly came back. "Haha! I'm back! It's okay, Clara! I'm back!" he rushed over to her.

"Oh no! you stay back!" Clara halted him dead in his tracks.

"What..?"

"Is that really how you feel? That you want me all to yourself inside that little blue box?"

"It's not little, and…" the tried to look away and put his hand up to his face, seeming innocent. "From time to time,… it seems… ya know,.."

"What? Seems like what?"

"That the kids can hold there own is all!" he suddenly blurted out. The crowd continued to stop singing, just laughing at the great entertainment of mixed emotions they were getting.

"So.. .that's how it is, eh? Well, I'm nothing more to you than what these Emothians are making of us! Entertainment! Human channel number-o uno. Am I right? Mr. great and powerful Timelord can't even take off in his little snog box without a human pet to impress or run around with! Is that what you do? Take me for a walk every Wednesday?"

"Oui… now.. That's going to far. No human as ever been my pet before, nor will they ever be." The Doctor stated bluntly. "And frankly, I don't like your attitude. -And another thing!" the Doctor stomped up to her and pointed a finger right in her face, "How is the Tardis suppose to like you, or even I for that matter, If you keep calling her a 'Snog box' eh?!"

"…So then that's it… it's over.." Clara looked sadly toward the doctor, but anger still filled her eyes.

The Doctor's voice suddenly became softer, more scared than shocked. "What is..?"

"This. This whole thing. It's over then." she started to walk away.

"Hang on…Clara..!" the Doctor suddenly seemed to grow desperate. He grabbed her arm, "Don't go."

"Let go of me! You made it very clear that I'm nothing more than any other human can be to you! Just pick another one up then!"

The crowd grew silent, and the little Emothian girl stuck her head out of the crowd, her expression was one of sadness and she seemed to want to help them somehow….

"Clara… no wait, I didn't mean.." the Doctor tried, but Clara yanked her arm free. "…You could never be like any other human." the Doctor's voice was powerful, it echoed and frightened the crowd into jolting back a bit from the two of them.

Clara looked back, but didn't move, just stared at his face.

The little Emothian girl held out her hand, but didn't speak a word. One to Clara… and then another toward the Doctor….

"…Clara, your like nothing I've ever seen before. Your… well, your impossible!" the Doctor looked down, and started to ramble. "I can't lose you, and I won't. I literally feel like I could lock you up in the Tardis and keep you there till you decided otherwise cause I'm that desperate to keep you… your smart, your plucky, your funny, your sweet, your highly observant, your way of folding my unattended laundry is impeccable, and I have yet to try your soufflés, IN OTHER WORDS-" the Doctor was cut off by Clara placing a finger on his lips.

"….Not one more word, Doctor… it's okay… I understand. You don't have to try and convince me anymore…. I'll stay… I'll stay…" Seeing how absolutely desperate he was made Clara suddenly realize how he hadn't meant to hurt her. And with her words the Doctor suddenly realized he had been crying. He put a hand up to his face and wiped it off, staring at it in wonder. Then he looked back to Clara, who smiled at him fondly and made him feel like he didn't have to fight to keep her anymore. He immediately embraced her, and she smiled and giggled at his gesture and just patted his back, "It's okay… it's okay.. Friends fight… it's um…"

"Part of human nature…" the Doctor suddenly, but gently, let out.

Clara let a quick chuckle out and smiled even more. "Yeah.."

"..Clara… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

"It's alright."

"I'm just… I'm so lonely.." he held her closer, making her feel horrible for almost leaving him.

The Emothian girl placed her hands down, smiling proudly for transferring the emotions successfully of these strange beings to one another. Now they understood, without really knowing why or how, what the other was feeling. But she just walked back in line, and watched the two as her hand went curiously back up to see what was happening with them now….

"….It's okay… I'm right here. And I'm not going to leave you… I promise."

The doctor smiled.

Then his eyes shot wide open, "Clara, the Emothians are still absorbing and trying to register what's happening." he moved away from her, shifting his eyes left and right. "We can use this to our advantage…"

"There… absorbing?"

"Emothians don't just try and understand feeling, they kinda feed on it too. And right now, we're just stuffing them like a turkey!" he smiled and stood back. "Now, what was that about singing songs with lyrics in them that mean something to us? Causing emotions to be more impactful and present?" he stood back and looked at her.

They both shared a equally cunning grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: Sing to Speak

By: Cutegirlmayra(Sorry it's been so long! I've been finishing up my other stories, hopefully, this will go well too. I'm not sure if this will be the ending Chapter, but I'll try to get it as close to the end as possible. Enjoy~)

"What's a song that says, 'Let me go?'" asked The Doctor, mostly to himself as he looked up and tried to think quickly, snapping his fingers.

Clara slowly walked to the side, da-da-daing a tune. "I see a little silhouette of a man, scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" Clara began to speak, her voice was cute, and her singing was alright.

The Doctor tuned around, puzzled at first, then grinning. Pointing to her and clapping, rubbing his hands together he cleared his throat and continued, "Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me."

The two started dancing, very goofily, but singing the song nonetheless. The Emothians watched and looked to one another, not sure what the strange creatures were doing right now.

"I'm just a poor boy and no body loves me."

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family!"

The two were really into it, and they both looked at each other, getting ready for the main part.

"Easy come," the doctor began, "Easy go," Clara continued, before they both spun and twirled passed each other singing, with arms up and wide like Broadway, "will you let me go!"

"Let him go! Let him go!"

The Emothians looked at one another, and started to nod. It seemed they were picking up on the meaning of their feelings through the song, and some even started to part a way for them.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the two skipped the part of 'will not let you go' for obvious reasons, and smiled when they saw a clear stretch through the crowd, as if the people were willing to comply.

With a happy heart, and heavily breathing, the two grabbed one another's hand and smiled, dashing to get out.

But before they could, the little girl once again, stepped in the middle of the newly formed path to freedom for the Doctor and Clara, they skidded to a halt, almost half way through…

"What now?" Clara said, "She's just a little girl but… we can just, move pass her right?"

"No wait… Clara, look at her face."

The little girl looked heart-broken, she raised her hand the Doctor flinched back, "Oh dear, the emotion thing again?!" he waited for the feeling to sink in as the little girl cried a soft song.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he slowly walked over the little girl, placing his gentle hands on her shoulders, "There, There. I came to help you. I heard your call…"

The little girl smiled, seeing that her feelings seemed to reach him.

"What are you talking about Doctor? Let's go!" Clara tugged on his shoulder, and was about to zip by when the Doctor called out, "No!" and grabbed the end of her jacket, pulling her down next to him.

"W-what, what?! What ever could be wrong?" Clara asked, then looked to the girl, "…is she alright?" Her kind instincts kicked in and she looked to the girl lovingly. "Is she hurt?"

"No, heartbroken. Her so called, heroes, are abandoning her in her hour of need."

"What… what do you mean?"

The little girl pulled out a scrapped up device, it looked slightly broken as wires were hanging out on one side, but the screen fizzed on when she turned it on. Clicking a morse like code into it, the screen spelled out, "Red Warning."

"Why… she's a little Alexander Graham Bell!" the Doctor shouted out, overjoyed. "She invented a phone!" he cried out, looking to Clara. "She's the messenger, to save her people from… well, from whatever, she must of found some old garbage heap of scrapped up space junk that fell to her little planet, and being the clever girl she is," he ruffled her hair with his hand, praising her as she giggled and stopped crying. "She made a device to search for help."

"But how did she make the signal? I mean, you said Emothians can't talk without singing? How can they-"

"Clara, every intelligent species has a written language. Since emotions can't be written, and musical instruments don't exist here, obviously, then it's safe to say she used some sort of morse code." He looked back at the girl, "Now then… what song says, I want to help you?"

Clara thought a moment…. "Lean on me… When you're not strong." She began, beautifully.

"And I'll be your friend," The Doctor continued, looking kindly into the girl's eyes, "I'll help you carry on."

The little girl held her hand to him and Clara, since they were singing sometime that carried the same emotions. She smiled, understanding them, and dashed forward, waiting for them to follow, she looked back and waved them the universal sign for 'come on, then!'

"Spunky girl." The Doctor smiled, "I like her." He looked to Clara, then back at the girl with a smile and ran to greet her.

Clara smiled too, "I know that look…" she slyly grinned, remembering when they first met and ran off after them.

Going down into a hole that angled itself into a cave of some kind, the two followed the girl, as the village seemed to be following after them, unsure of what the strange creatures were going to do.

Once down there, they heard spurting of kind, and Clara was disgusted, "What is that? It sounds like someone… someone.. ugh, it's to nasty to even say!" She looked around, seeing the little girl pick up a torch on the wall, and then look back, scared, to the Doctor and Clara.

"The little girl's singing again…" Doctor pointed out, "And now… I feel unsure and terrified…" he concluded. Taking a gulp, he took a torch too and motioned for her to move along. "Move along, move along just to make it through. Move along." He sang.

As they went on, Clara smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "You sing well, Doctor. We should have a karaoke night with the kids sometime. They do love Karaoke." She teased, waiting behind him to see what he would say as they progressed through the huge tunnel.

"Heh, as long as I can hear you sing, "Fly me to the moon.", Clara." He teased right back, turning around and smiling jokingly at her.

"Hmm… We'll see." For a moment, the two stared at each other in a entranced state, until the little girl let out a very high pitched note, and stomped on the ground, startling the two of them. "Whoops, guess she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Well, her people's livelihoods seem to be on the line, Clara. Along with, perhaps… their lives." The Doctor concluded.

Finally getting to the end, a large carven was there along with a giant monster.

"Eww! What is that thing!?" Clara exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"What on earth is a Planet Fly doing here?!" The Doctor blurted out, appalled by it's very presence.

The creature looked like a humongous frog, with dragon-like qualities as it had small wings on the side of it, but of course, was to fat to fly. It took up half the cavern, and had a whale-like mouth that it slightly opened, as if breathing. It had large eyes, like a lizard, and it oozed out a yellowish slim from it's large, holes that seemed like pours that dripped off it's pale yellow green body.

"What… What is that ooze, Doctor?" Asked Clara.

"Well, it's the waste from chemically altering water. Once a Planet Fly takes all the H2O in a planet, and reverts it into food for itself, it brings back a waste that is equal to toxic- No!" A bit squirted out on Clara, she freaked out, and the Doctor held her hand back from touching it. "Take off your coat! Now! Before it leaks through your skin!" She quickly tugged it off, and watched as it moved through her fabric like it was nothing. Stepping away together, they both slowly looked back up at the thing. "Doctor… I don't like this…Planet Fly thing." Clara concluded.

"Neither do the 1,000 of infected Planets that have all withered away from hoisting life because of it." The Doctor mentioned. "What a Planet Fly does…" he began to explain, while the two watched as the Planet Fly lifted it's head up and started chugging at the dirt, more and more mountains of water splashed down around his large mouth, as he began to drink the planet's water again. "Is once it's done with a planet, it flies off into space, and drops an egg on the nearest planet that's got bountiful plains of water. Once the egg lands, most planets either worship it as a sign of Gods or what not, or try and destroy it. The thing is, the shells are like Darlek armor, imperturbable. You have to wait till it hatches to kill it. Once hatched though, it buries itself into the planet, as close as it can get to the core, and drinks the planet dry from the inside out." The Doctor took out his sonic screw driver, and pointed it at the thing. Looking back, he growled out a, "It's already devoured half the planet's water supply. That's why there aren't a lot of wild life, and that's why the people are fighting. For water… for life." He ran up to the little girl, trying to comfort her.

"Doctor,… what's the plan then?" Clara asked, looking at the thing and then back to the Doctor. "Can't we just… you know.. shot it or something?"

"I'm against killing, Clara. And unnecessarily destructive weapons." The Doctor spoke out.

"Then how else are we going to get rid of it before the planet dries up!" Clara looked worried, "These people have families.. Children!" she pointed to the girl. "We can't just-" She noticed the Doctor look up to her, and smiled, knowing they won't just run away…

"Maybe… if we can communicate with it… The planet, Clara. Emothians gained the ability to communicate through emotion, because the very planet gave them the evolutionary way to do so!" He started to wave his sonic screw driver around the planet, still blinking above. "Ah, yes. It's blinking in morse code, three times, and red." He showed three fingers to Clara. "The TARDIS translated the morse code from the little girl's device and it spelled out, "Red Warning." She wasn't calling for help Clara…" he looked back to Clara, "She was bravely accepting defeat… she was calling out to other planets see…" he walked over to her, looking down. "She was… warning them… that a Planet Fly was going to kill them… that they better run… or it may fly off and lay an egg on your planet too…" He turned back to Clara.

"So… you want to ask it to..?"

"Kindly die for us." The Doctor announced, and tugged roughly on his jacket, as he ran up to the large group of people.

"…What?"

"Alright, everyone! All together! Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dah. Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-da-dah, dic-ta-dum, ah, ah, dic-da-dum." The Doctor began to sing, then looked to Clara and smiled, "Good old, Queen!"

"Pressure, pushing down on me, press down on you, no man ask for ."

"I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life. It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right…"

"Under pressure, that tairs a nation down, splits a family in two, puts people on streets."

"I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat! Who am I? To be blind? Pretending not to see their needs."

"Good ol'Jackson." Clara stopped singing a moment to smile to The Doctor. They're melody wasn't done just yet.

"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about, Hearing some good friend scream!"

"LET THEM OUT!" The doctor hollered at the Planet Fly, as the emotions caught on to the different tunes, and began to sing in LaLaLa's with them.

The Planet fly stopped drinking, and moved his large head the slide, leaning it down and having his big old bulbous eye looking at the people, and being forced to feel what they were feeling.

"And a one man's soul~ They follow each other on the wind, ya know? Cause they got nowhere to go! That's why I want you to know!" The Doctor sang directly to the Planet Fly's eye, snapping his finger and tapping his foot as he tried to feel the words, make the creature and the people understand what they needed to convey to it. "I'm starting with the man in the mirror! I'm asking him to change his ways! And no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make this world a better place, then look at yourself and then make that CHANGE!" the Doctor almost pleaded out the words.

"Nana, nana, na-nah-nah-nahh.." Clara sang.

"…Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men."

The Planet Frog seemed to be crying, blinking his large eye slowly from side to side, like a lizards, as toxic waste came out instead of tears.

Clara and the Doctor held hands, and the people began to belt the melody out as well, now fully understanding what the Doctor and Clara were trying to do. "Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"

The Planet Fly reared it's head up, and pushed, as if vomiting, water out of it's large self. It flowed through back into the planet. As the people began to rejoice more in the Doctor and Clara's songs.

"Its working, Clara! It's sending the remaining water from it's belly back into the planet! Now, to those animals still lucky enough to survive this natural selection of sorts, will breed and populate again. The people will have food and water, and no more wars!" He excitedly said, picking her up and swinging her around happily.

"D-doctor! Doctor! Ah!" Happily screamed Clara, holding on as tight as she could. "Doctor, doctor wait…" when he put her down, asking her what was wrong, she looked concerningly back to the Planet Fly. "Why is it shrinking?"

The Planet Fly was growing smaller and smaller, until finally being incenerated by it's own deadly waste product. As it cried out sadly, after releasing the water and only being about the size of a small pony, it slowly began to die. The little girl held out her hand to it, and then to the doctor, showing him it's feelings.

"…." The Doctor began to tear up.

"What, what is it?"

"It had no idea…" he covered his mouth, sobbing now. "It had no idea it was born a monster… it was just doing what, genetically, it was told to do to survive… it had no idea…" After the creature's shrieking stopped, and it's body became nothing more than dissolved particles, the ground underneath the toxic seemed about ready to give way.

"Uh-oh, we need to get these people-OUT OF HERE! CLARA!" The ground gave way, and Clara almost fell in the hole it left. The Doctor reached out and pulled her to him, embracing her and breathing heavily. The little girl however, with a bunch of other Emothians, began to fall. "NOOO!" The Doctor watched them fall through the earth, and made him and Clara look away as they landed in the toxic.

"What happened?! Doctor, where's the-" The Doctor released hand that held Clara's head away as she looked back, seeing the clothes being incinerated and nothing more she knew what had happened. "N-noo…NO! NO-NO! We won! How could this- how could.." She clung to the Doctor, crying, as he too couldn't help but do the same.

"She was… brilliant… she would of lead these people out of the dark ages…" The Doctor mourned, as the people cried too.

Heading back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Clara suddenly noticed something. As they ran in, they looked at the TARDIS's screen, and hugged one another.

It read: "Healed. Graditude. Alive."

The Little girl, along with some of the other Emothians, had grabbed a wall where the toxic wasn't on, and were able to climb out. The Little Girl was now on a decorated throne-like Chair, in front of the Chief of her village and people. Placing the Cellar device down on her lap, she smiled to her king. He smiled back, sang a song, and placed a crown of flowers and spearheads on her head. The people cheered, and sang the melody of Clara and The Doctor.

"So… No more adventures for today?" Clara seemed to beg the Doctor, but glad that the little girl survived.

"Well, not all things end sadly. There are happy ever after's out there… after all…" He stroked his Tardis, seeming glad too.

"…" Clara took the Doctor's arm, making him nervously look up to her. They both were leaning on the Tardis as she let her head fall on his shoulder, or rather, since she was so small, near it on his arm. "I rather… would like to do that Karaoke date. With the kids.."

"…Will you sing, 'Fly me to the Moon'?" the Doctor asked playfully. "It is my favorite song."

Clara smiled, "And what will you sing?"

The Doctor grinned a cheeky smile as he turned himself around. "Ge-ge-jo-jo uh la-la Hmm, let's go, Geronimo!" he moved one hand out, and then the other, then grabbed Clara's hand and started running all around the Tardis.

"I'll get you outta here!"

"There's to much talking in this atmosphere!" Clara joined in, and then laughed at the ridiculous moves the Doctor was pulling next to her.

"Cuz I just wanna get you out of here!"

Clara started getting her own jive going too, dancing right along with him. "My baby gonna get a lot of me, oohhh-oh-ohh~"

"SHE GOES-" The Doctor pointed to Clara, a moment of pause, and then the two jumped back into song. "Ge-ge-e jo joGe-ge-e jo jo uh lala hmm let's go, Geronimo! Ze-ze-e so-so uh lala hmm let's go, Geronimo! Ge-ge-e jo jo uh lala hmm let's go. And I'm breaking, I'm breaking away! I'm aiming power power shots, and I'm giving all I got."

The Tardis spun off into the galaxy, and suddenly disappeared instantaneously.


End file.
